Scorpius Malfoy
Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (born c. 2006) was a pure-blood wizard and the son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy (née Greengrass).J.K. Rowling confirms Scorpius' middle name behind the door to the Room of Requirement on her official website He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2017 onwards and was a classmate of Rose Weasley and Albus Potter. Biography Early life .]] Scorpius was born circa 2006 to Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. Scorpius was raised in Great Britain and was said to have inherited his father's and grandfather's looks; blonde hair, grey eyes and a pale, pointed face. Hogwarts In 2017, Scorpius was accompanied by his parents to King's Cross Station in order to go off to his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Others in his year included Albus Potter and Rose Weasley; the latter was discouraged by her father from becoming "too friendly" with Scorpius and encouraged to beat him in every test. Physical appearance Scorpius has inherited his father Draco's physical traits, meaning that he has blond hair, grey eyes, and a pale, pointed face. He is noted for looking almost the same as his father did at age eleven. He is said to resemble Draco as much as Albus Potter resembled Harry Potter. Etymology *The word Scorpius is Latin for "scorpion". Like his father (and to an extension of the Black family), Scorpius was named after a constellation, carrying on the tradition of giving astronomical names, started by the family of his paternal grandmother. In Western astrology, it is the sign of Scorpio and is linked in Greek mythology to , god of the underworld, as well as the scorpion that killed the hunter . * In Greek mythology, Hyperion was the 'God of the Sun and Light', the name means 'He who watches from above' Hyperion was one of the twelve Titans who were eventually overthrown by the Olympians. He was also known for helping to overthrow his father, Uranus. It is also the name of one of the moons of Saturn and of an unfinished poem by . Behind the scenes *Scorpius was portrayed by Bertie Gilbert in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. His face was never shown, and he only appears briefly while being hugged by his mother. Bertie Gilbert stated on Twitter that he did film a scene where Scorpius turns around and faces Harry. This may appear as a deleted scene on Blu-Ray or the Ultimate Edition. It is not on the DVD. *Scorpius is a fourth cousin, once removed, of his classmates Rose Weasley and Albus Potter, and their siblings, Hugo Weasley, James Sirius Potter, and Lily Luna Potter, as all of them are descendants of Phineas Nigellus Black.Black family tree *Scorpius is the second cousin of Teddy Lupin. *Scorpius was the penultimate character introduced in the Harry Potter books. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' Notes and references de:Scorpius Malfoy es:Scorpius Malfoy fr:Scorpius Malefoy ru:Скорпиус Малфой fi:Scorpius Malfoy nl:Scorpius Malfidus Category:2000s births Category:British individuals Category:Hogwarts students Category:Males Category:Malfoy family Category:Only children Category:Pure-bloods Category:Sorted in 2017 Category:Wizards Category:Hogwarts students of unknown House